


Asleep

by Hyacintthus



Category: Las ventajas de ser invisible, The Perks of Being a Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: BL, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay, M/M, charliexpatrick
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacintthus/pseuds/Hyacintthus
Summary: -¿Sabes, Patrick? Si fuera gay, querría salir contigo.Patrick se limitó a sonreír haciéndose el guapo y dijo:-Cómo no.
Relationships: Charlie & Patrick (Perks of Being a Wallflower), Charlie/Patrick (Perks of Being a Wallflower)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> Si los personajes me pertenecieran, Charlie habría terminado con Patrick y no con Sam, pero ya que no lo hacen, escribí este fic.

**1\. Estar ahí**

Habían pasado semanas desde la pelea, aunque se hubieran sentido como meses, pero finalmente volvía a ser amigo de Sam, de Patrick y del “resto de la gente"

Realmente me alegraba de haber intervenido en aquella pelea en la que casi muelen a Patrick a palos. Aunque la verdad era que tampoco me hubiera importado si eso no hubiera cambiado nada, Patrick era mi amigo y era mi obligación ayudarlo.

Volví a decirle a Mary Elizabeth que lo sentía por lo que había pasado la noche en que besé a Sam jugando verdad o reto, lo cual salió mejor de lo que creí que saldría, ya que ahora ella se estaba viendo con un chico llamado Peter, un amigo del novio de Sam, por lo que ya casi había olvidado el asunto. 

Todo volvía a la normalidad, todo excepto Patrick.

Me he estado sintiendo preocupado por él desde lo que me dijo en aquel espectáculo del  _ The Rocky Horror Picture Show _ , cuando decidió dejar para siempre el papel de Frank'N Furter y se sentó entre el público conmigo.

Como ya mencioné en mi anterior carta, me dolió mucho verlo así, porque él normalmente no suele ser así, nunca lo vi como una persona con una visión tan pesimista de la vida. 

Este sábado llamó en la mañana diciendo que me vistiera y que él pasaría por mí en unos minutos, así que le hice caso y me vestí. Aún sin saber qué era lo que quería.

Al verlo comprobé que su estado era peor de lo que imaginaba, pero no me sorprendió. No se había cambiado de ropa, no parecía que hubiera dormido en lo absoluto, y según había dicho estaba despierto gracias a un montón de café, cigarros y unas pastillas que al parecer venden en las gasolineras.

Apenas subí a su auto reconocí la canción  _ Blackbird  _ de los Beatles seguida de  _ Landslide  _ de Fleetwood Mac y supe que era el mixtape titulado "Un invierno" que le había grabado en navidad y no pude evitar sentirme feliz porque realmente le había gustado.

Cuando se lo comenté dijo:

—He estado escuchándola toda la noche.

Patrick sonreía y me contaba sobre lo bien que sentía ahora que "era libre" y como todo le iría mejor cuando entrara a la universidad, algo sobre que quería tener una pared de ladrillo visto, e incluso mencionó algo sobre conocer nuevos chicos.

Yo sólo asentía y le daba la razón porque lo que Patrick necesitaba ahora era sólo que lo escucharan y no que le dieran consejos.

Fuimos a ver una película, pero estoy seguro que ninguno de los dos le puso atención.

Patrick estaba como en su mundo y probablemente ya llevaba algo de droga en su sistema, tenía los ojos vidriosos y no paraba de reírse de todo. A mí no me gustaba verlo así, me preguntaba cómo se sentiría realmente después de lo de Brad. Yo nunca había experimentado una ruptura tan desastrosa (Mary Elizabeth no contaba) pero estaba seguro de que debía de ser horrible.

Pero lo que más me dolía era estar a su lado mientras él se dañaba a sí mismo y no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Saliendo del cine fuimos a comer pizza un lugar que nos quedaba cerca, nos sentamos juntos del mismo lado de la mesa y Patrick se recargó en mi hombro mientras me hablaba sobre una canción llamada  _ Something in the way  _ de una banda de la que yo no conocía más que unas cuantas canciones, pero a él sí que parecía gustarle.

—El vocalista es algo raro, pero es genial —decía Patrick— a veces pienso que si tu escribieras canciones tal vez fueran tan abstractas como las suyas...

Juro que trataba con todas mis fuerzas ponerle atención a lo que decía Patrick, pero yo sólo podía concentrarme en el cosquilleo que me provocaba su cabello en el cuello y la extraña sensación de calidez al sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de la ropa por la posición en la que estábamos. Era jodidamente consciente de cada una de sus respiraciones y de cada centímetro de mi cuerpo que estaba en contacto con el suya. 

¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando? 

Me recordaba cuando me había comenzado a gustar Sam y trataba de no pensar en ella de esa manera.

Ahora me pasaba con Patrick y no estaba seguro de si eso era algo bueno o algo malo.

Por un lado, era bueno porque ya no pensaba en Sam en absoluto. Pero por otro lado era terriblemente malo, porque mientras que Patrick estaba pasando por un mal momento, en lo único que yo podía pensar era en que me estaba comenzando a sentir atraído por él.


	2. El segundo primer beso

Salimos del restaurante y Patrick compró una café y se tomó otro par de  _ Mini thins  _ para recuperar energía, pues el peso de tantas horas sin dormir finalmente le estaba comenzando a cobrar factura.

—¿Sabes qué Charlie? Acabo de tener una idea.

Le pregunté qué era.

—Sube al auto, hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte —respondió.

—¿No prefieres que maneje yo?— sugerí. 

—Claro que no, puedo hacerlo yo —se rio.

No estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea que Patrick condujera, pero este quería hacerlo y tampoco estaba tan ebrio para decirle que no.

Aunque sí que se había tomado media botella de vino prácticamente sólo, yo sólo le di un par de tragos.

La mixtape seguía sonando y ya iba en la canción de  _ MLK _ de U2, la cual Patrick cantaba de forma casi inconsistente. Era lindo. 

Hicimos un recorrido por la ciudad en el que Patrick me mostró todos los lugares en los que él y Brad se encontraban, no habló mucho de ellos, con sólo verlo sabía que le dolía.

Al final llegamos al campo de golf.

Éste estaba totalmente vacío por la hora que era, no podía creer que ya fuera de noche, el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido.

Caminamos un rato hasta llegar a un Green particularmente apartado de los demás. Patrick se sentó en el césped y me hizo una seña indicándome que me sentara a su lado, cosa que hice.

Llegados a este punto, me encontraba realmente sorprendido de que aún con toda la sobrecarga emocional que debía suponerle el estar en aquel lugar, todavía no hubiera derramado una lágrima.

Una vez en el suelo Patrick abrió la botella de vino tinto que recién había comprado con su identificación falsa y nos la fuimos pasando mientras hablábamos.

Soltó un largo suspiro y finalmente mencionó el tema.

—Brad y yo solíamos vernos aquí bastante seguido... casi siempre sólo nos besamos y hablábamos de trivialidades y tonterías amorosas.

Esbozó una sonrisa triste ante el recuerdo

—También hubo varias veces en las que nos emborrachamos de más e hicimos el amor aquí mismo...Brad era...Yo creía que Brad era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, ¿sabes? —se rió a la vez que se secaba las lágrimas que le habían comenzado a adornar el rostro sin su consentimiento— Realmente creí que podía cambiarlo, que las cosas serían diferentes cuando saliéramos de la escuela y él ya no tuviera que fingir ante nadie. Fui un idiota, Charlie.

...

Finalmente, alrededor de las dos de la madrugada, me llevó a casa en su auto.

Calculo que entre los dos nos terminamos dos cajetillas enteras de cigarros, además de la botella de vino que se bebió Patrick, pues yo sólo le di sorbitos.

De repente Patrick volteó hacia mí y dijo:

—Gracias Charlie.

—De nada —le respondí aun pensando en todo lo que me había contado esa misma tarde.

—No. Me refiero a lo que hiciste esa vez en la cafetería.

—De nada —volví a responder, sin agregar nada, sabía que él lo entendía.

Se hizo el silencio por un momento, no un silencio incómodo, sino que ambos estábamos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos. O al menos lo estaba yo.

Llegamos a mi casa y nos despedimos con un abrazo y un “ _buenas_ _noches”_ , pero cuando estaba a punto de irme me apretó un poco más fuerte y acercó su rostro al mío.

Y de repente Patrick me besó. Un beso de verdad. Me quedé quieto sin saber cómo responder ante aquello. Después, se separó con mucha lentitud y bajó la mirada.

—Lo siento.

—No, está bien— quise tranquilizarlo al ver la vergüenza reflejada en su rostro.

—En serio, lo siento, yo...

—No, de verdad. No te preocupes —le dije y puse una mano sobre su hombro.

Entonces me dijo "gracias" y volvió a abrazarme. Y giró la cabeza para besarme otra vez. Y yo lo dejé, pero esta vez le correspondí. Por un rato no hicimos nada más que besarnos.

Y no estuvo bien, porque me gustó más de lo que debería. Ni siquiera debería haberme gustado, no tendría por qué haber disfrutado ese beso, y no lo digo por el hecho de que estuviera besando a otro chico, sino porque Patrick en el fondo estaba mal y no sabía lo que hacía.

Y creo que yo me aproveché de eso.


	3. Celos

13 de mayo de 1992

Esta vez estábamos en un parque al que yo nunca había venido, era de noche y el lugar no estaba muy iluminado, pero podía vislumbrarse una que otra pareja caminando por ahí y a algunos chicos que venían solos.

Patrick me había explicado que era un sitio en el que él solía ligar, ya que todos los presentes eran hombres e iban a aquel sitio para eso; encontraban a alguien que les interesara y acordaban ir juntos a algún otro sitio. Nos separamos minutos después de haber llegado, Patrick dijo que mientras evitara el contacto visual probablemente nadie intentara nada raro, así que me senté en una banca a esperarlo mientras me fumaba algo.

Como antes de Sam y Patrick nunca había tenido muchos amigos, no estaba seguro, pero no creía que fuera algo muy normal acompañar a uno a ligar y quedarse sentado mientras el otro tenía sexo con un total desconocido.

Realmente no quería admitirlo, pero a cada minuto que pasaba aumentaban mis ganas de largarme de aquel lugar. No tenía idea de por qué, pero no soportaba el hecho de saber que justo en ese momento Patrick estaba haciéndolo con alguien más.

Patrick ligaba con chicos para después desaparecer con ellos a  _ quié _ n _ sabe dónde _ aproximadamente la mitad de esas noches en las que salíamos, y esas siempre eran las noches en las que se veía más triste.

Y por mucho que no me gustara, no tenía ninguna razón para molestarme por eso, ya que no era como que Patrick y yo fuéramos algo.

Últimamente le daba demasiadas vueltas a todo el asunto con Patrick y él ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta.

Llevábamos ya un tiempo haciendo estas salidas que siempre terminaban en lo mismo: Patrick y yo besándonos en su auto, a una cuadra de mi casa para evitar que nos vieran. No fue algo premeditado, pero después de la primera vez, Patrick comenzó a hacerlo y se volvió algo habitual.

Al principio fue algo raro, pero nunca fue incómodo, ni me llegó a molestar en lo más mínimo. Aunque Sam había sido mi primer beso y había sido especial, con Patrick de alguna manera era una sensación totalmente distinta; sabía que lo hacía por desahogo, pero no me besaba con rudeza, rozaba mis labios suavemente y a la vez fundía ambas bocas con pasión. Era tan dulce que lograba confundirme, llegaba a un punto en que me hacía creer que él de verdad podría llegar a verme como algo más que un amigo.

Durante el transcurso de la última semana comencé a preguntarme qué era realmente lo que sentía por Patrick.

Hasta hace apenas unos días yo aún creía estar enamorado de Sam, pero ahora estaba seguro de que definitivamente ya no era así.

Estaba tan perdido en mi propio mundo que no me di cuenta de un hombre venía caminando directo hacia mí hasta que me dirigió la palabra y me vi obligado a alzar la mirada.

—¿Tienes un cigarro de sobra?

Asentí y le tendí la caja sin prestarle mucha atención. Tomó uno.

—¿Tienes fuego? —preguntó.

Le dije que sí y encendí un cerillo para él. El hombre, en vez de sólo inclinarse para encender el cigarro, cubrió el cerillo con nuestras manos, siendo totalmente innecesario porque no había viento. En realidad, creo que sólo quería tocar mis manos, porque lo hizo durante mucho más tiempo del necesario. Me pareció reconocer su cara a través del resplandor de la cerilla, pero no recordaba de dónde lo había visto.

—Gracias —dijo después de apagar el cerillo de un soplido.

—De nada —respondí.

—¿Te importa si me siento? —preguntó.

—La verdad es que no —respondí sin tomarle mucha importancia.

Se sentó a mi lado, su hombro casi rozando con el mío. Me comencé a sentir algo incómodo, pues mi humor esa noche no era el mejor y el tipo comenzaba a invadir demasiado mi espacio personal. 

Comenzó a hablar. De nada en específico, tan sólo se encargaba de que la conversación fluyera. Finalmente reconocí su voz, era el tipo que presentaba los deportes en la televisión, jamás hubiera imaginado que fuera gay. Habló de deportes, del fútbol universitario, de algunos equipos, e incluso llegó a mencionar el nombre de mi hermano. Yo no participaba demasiado en la conversación, tan sólo asentía y añadía algún _sí_ o _ajá_ en los momentos indicados. Mi mente estaba en otro lado. 

Fue entonces que caí en cuenta de lo que debía parecer que hacía yo, sólo, en un lugar como ese.

Probablemente Patrick estaría haciendo exactamente lo mismo que yo en este momento, entablando una conversación totalmente superflua con algún desconocido con el fin de ligárselo.

Me preguntaba cuántas veces habría tenido la misma conversación, con cuántas personas se había acostado y cuántas de ellas habían significado algo realmente. 

Aún no había llegado a una conclusión final sobre si me gustaba o no Patrick, pero el sólo imaginar que alguien lo estuviera tocando me sacaba de quicio y creo que sí tuviera que ponerle un nombre a esa sensación serían celos.

—¿Con cuántas de las personas que ha conocido aquí ha tenido sexo? —le pregunté al hombre de repente.

—¿Disculpa? —cuestionó extrañado, sin comprender de dónde había venido mi pregunta.

—Bueno, yo en realidad sólo vine a acompañar a un amigo —comencé a explicar—, y él probablemente se esté acostando con alguien en éste momento...

—¿Y eso es malo? —preguntó.

—Quizá no lo sea, pero creo que estoy enamorado de él, así que supongo que lo es.

Exhaló el humo del cigarro una última vez y tiró la colilla el suelo para después apagarla con el zapato, entonces se levantó y me palmeó el hombro de una forma que al parecer pretendía ser amistosa, ya que se dio cuenta de que conmigo no llegaría a nada, y que solo estaría perdiendo el tiempo si se quedara. Pero me dijo una última cosa antes de irse.

—Suerte.


	4. Culpa

17 de mayo de 1992

Han pasado algunos días desde mi última carta, no había escrito nada porque las cosas con Patrick seguían igual, él seguía mostrándome su mundo, y yo seguía intentando ser un buen amigo acompañándolo en sus salidas nocturnas.

A pesar de que ver a Patrick con otras personas lograba desanimarme, nunca mantuvo el contacto con ninguna de ellas y eso me hacía sentir un poco mejor. Además de que por lo general solíamos pasarla bien juntos ya fuera hablando sobre los nuevos álbumes de alguno de nuestros artistas favoritos, o probando drogas de dudosa procedencia. Quisiera contarte como en una ocasión ambos realmente creímos que íbamos a morir debido a un mal viaje, pero la razón por la que estoy escribiendo esta carta es otra y siento que sólo lo estoy retrasando.

Esta noche fuimos primero por algo de comer al big boy y luego nos quedamos charlando afuera un par de horas mientras nos bebíamos la mitad de una botella de vodka. Una vez que Patrick consideró que estaba lo suficientemente ebrio, nos dirigimos a aquel dichoso parque que yo tanto odiaba.

Siempre era la misma historia: Yo me quedaba esperando a Patrick a veces en una banca, a veces en el auto. Hasta que oía sus pasos al acercarse y al alzar la mirada ahí estaba él, tratando de aparentar una satisfacción que realmente nunca sentía, poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro. Lo mejor que yo podía hacer era fingir que no me daba cuenta de lo mal que se hallaba y seguirle el juego mientras me contaba, sin entrar en muchos detalles, lo  _ "bien" _ que se lo había pasado las últimas horas y lo cerca que estaba de olvidar a Brad por completo,  _ "¿Qué tenía de especial ese idiota?”. _ Era como si creyera firmemente que si seguía repitiéndoselo una y otra vez finalmente se volvería cierto.

Acabábamos de llegar al parque y Patrick estaba a punto de abandonarme a mi suerte con un  _ "Vuelvo pronto Charlie"  _ para después guiñarme un ojo e irse, cuando de pronto se quedó inmóvil al vislumbrar una figura a lo lejos, que una vez miré en la misma dirección que él, pude comprobar de quién se trataba. Era Brad.

Ni siquiera yo supe cómo reaccionar, no me esperaba verlo allí y sin duda Patrick tampoco, pues apenas salió de su momentáneo shock dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a pasos rápidos hacia el auto. Sin saber que hacer o decir, corrí detrás suyo, pero me detuve al verlo golpear con fuerza la puerta del copiloto con las manos hechas puños, más sin lograr abollarla.

_ —¿Qué hace ese maldito aquí? _ —murmuró Patrick con la voz temblorosa de alguien que está a punto de quebrarse.

—Vámonos Patrick —le sugerí poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Patrick asintió y se subió al auto esperando a que hiciera lo mismo. Lo vi volver la mirada al parque para ver a Brad una última vez y de pronto me sentí muy molesto con él.

Comenzó a conducir y cuando le pregunté a dónde íbamos dijo que no lo sabía, estuvimos en el auto durante un buen rato, sin rumbo fijo, con la mixtape que le había regalado para navidad sonando en todo momento.

Nos detuvimos frente a una tienda de conveniencia a comprar cigarros y nos quedamos fumando sentados sobre el cofre del auto. Eran ya las 2 am y el estacionamiento estaba vacío, había poca luz y Patrick miraba a los autos que pasaban con la cabeza recargada sobre mi hombro. Me latía el corazón a mil por hora mientras me preguntaba si debería intentar acercarme ahora que tenía la oportunidad, aunque no podía evitar pensar que me estaba aprovechando de la situación.

Finalmente había decidido que sí, efectivamente estaba más que enamorado de Patrick y si quería avanzar de alguna manera con Patrick, este era el momento.

No tenía idea de cómo avanzar, pues la única relación que había tenido había sido un completo fracaso y había sido precisamente yo quien diera el primer paso.

—¿Sabes, Charlie? Creía que me sentiría mejor ahora que sé que Brad ha continuado con su vida, pero... —hizo una pausa y se apartó el cabello del rostro en un gesto de frustración —por alguna razón me sigo sintiendo miserable y no sé por qué.

Estuve a punto de abrir la boca para responder algo que pudiese consolarlo cuando llegué a la conclusión de que no serviría de nada, pues serían sólo palabras vacías tratando de explicar algo que realmente tampoco comprendía.

Aparté la vista de la carretera y miré a Patrick para encontrarme con unos ojos marrones que también me estaban mirando y contuve el impulso de desviar la mirada.

—¿Charlie?

No tenía intención de hacerlo, más mi cuerpo actuó por sí mismo imitando los movimientos de Patrick en las noches anteriores. Me giré totalmente en su dirección y posé una de mis manos en su nuca para acercarlo a mí mismo y unir mis labios con los suyos en lo que resultó ser un beso más desesperado de lo que yo mismo me esperaba. Mi mano se hundió en su cabello y un instante después sentí la suyas aferrarse a mis hombros.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido y mi mente tardó en darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Patrick respondió al beso con una timidez que no lo caracterizaba y que yo aludí a que probablemente lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa, pues esta era la primera vez que yo iniciaba algo.

De repente todo se detuvo, Patrick se alejó de mí con una expresión que no logré descifrar y murmuró las palabras  _ “No es necesario que hagas esto” _ ¿Qué no era necesario? No entendí a qué se refería con aquello.

—¿Hacer qué? —le cuestioné confundido.

—Esto es culpa mía, nunca debí haberte besado —respondió más para sí mismo que para mí.

—¿De qué hablas? —volví a preguntar, esta vez con un tono de voz que delataba tanto mi molestia como la frustración que sentía.

—De la lástima. Tú realmente no quieres hacer esto Charlie, fui yo quien estuvo obligándote a hacerlo.

—¿Obligándome? —una fuerte sensación de ira comenzaba a invadirme— En ningún momento me obligaste a nada.

—No te di opción.

—Si no hubiera querido no lo hubiera permitido.

—¿Y si te dijera que tan sólo estuve utilizándote?

—Seguiría sin importarme. —afirmé— yo sabía que estabas usándome, pero eso nunca me molestó.

—¡Pues tendría que haberte molestado! —gritó habiendo finalmente explotado y rompiendo a llorar— ¡Tú nunca has sido gay Charlie, todo esto debe haberte resultado de lo más desagradable y te lo has callado por lástima!

—Yo no siento lástima por ti Patrick.

A pesar del dolor que sentí en el pecho en ese momento y que aún siento ahora, mientras escribo esta carta, logré calmarme tras decir esa frase. No podría decir lo mismo de Patrick, quien se hallaba profundamente consternado y yo no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Sin embargo, fue él quien habló primero,

—Tal vez lo mejor sea irnos de una vez —dijo y como recordando que ambos habíamos venido en su auto, agregó— vamos, te llevo a casa.

Asentí en respuesta, pero él ni siquiera volteó a verme, simplemente se subió al auto asumiendo que yo haría lo mismo. El camino se volvió larguísimo gracias a la tensión que podía sentirse en el aire, ninguno pronunció palabra hasta que el auto se detuvo frente a mi casa y no pude soportarlo más.

—¿Estás muy molesto conmigo? —pregunté con verdadero miedo de oír la respuesta, aunque en realidad ya estaba resignado.

—No estoy molesto —afirmó— pero creo que deberíamos permanecer alejados por un tiempo.

Sentí algo en mi pecho hacerse añicos, pero me obligué a mí mismo a asentir de nuevo.

—¿Por qué? —fue todo lo que salió de mis labios.

Patrick pareció titubear, más se mantuvo firme en su respuesta.

—Creo que será lo mejor.

Entonces quise despedirme, pero hubo algo que no me dejó y no sabría asegurar si fue el orgullo o el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta. Bajé del auto y comencé a caminar hacia la casa y no escuché el motor alejarse hasta que hube abierto la puerta.

Agradecí silenciosamente el que no hubiera nadie despierto adentro debido a la hora que era, por lo que pude llegar a mi habitación sin responder preguntas de dónde había estado o qué era lo que había pasado.

Ahora me siento herido porque, aunque creo poder comprender la actitud de Patrick, me molestó mucho la manera en que en ningún momento se planteó la posibilidad de que yo pudiera sentir por él y eso sólo me hace creer que él tampoco ha llegado a pensar nunca en mí de esa manera.


	5. Carpe Diem

21 de mayo de 1992

El curso está a punto de terminar. Nos queda más o menos un mes, aunque a los de último año como Sam o Patrick, que están por dejar la prepa, ya solo les quedan un par de semanas.

Ha pasado casi una semana desde la última noche que pasé con Patrick y las cosas han estado muy distintas desde entonces.

El lunes cuando llegué a la escuela él estaba hablando con Sam en el pasillo, y por primera vez desde que comenzamos a ser amigos me pregunté si estaba bien que yo me uniera a ellos. No quería perderlos por algo tan egoísta como haberme enamorado de uno de ellos, lo cual era irónico porque había llegado a estar enamorado de ambos, aunque hubiera sido por razones muy diferentes.

Me sentía cansado y la cabeza me dolía horrores gracias a la falta de sueño. Había pasado la mitad de la noche mirando al techo pensando en lo que había hecho. Me preguntaba si lo había echado todo a perder, o si tenía por lo menos alguna oportunidad de arreglar las cosas. Lo más probable era que sí y que sólo estuviera siendo paranoico, pues uno no tira una amistad por la borda solo por una cosa así, ¿cierto?

Las palabras de Patrick diciendo que quería permanecer alejado de mí por un tiempo volvieron a mi mente, y decidí entrar al salón de clases de una vez, evitando pasar cerca de Sam y Patrick. Estaba frustrado, pues tan sólo les quedaban dos semanas de clases y tiempo era lo que menos tenía. Necesitaba hallar una manera de arreglar las cosas con Patrick antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

La pelea que habíamos tenido la noche anterior no tenía sentido, porque cuando besé a Patrick lo hice porque realmente quería hacerlo, y hubo algo muy diferente en ese beso que no hubo en ninguna de las demás ocasiones. Antes, cuando Patrick me besaba, era únicamente algo físico. Pero en aquel momento, sentados sobre el cofre del auto, cuando nuestras miradas chocaron, sentí una terrible necesidad de proteger a Patrick que nunca antes había sentido. Me odiaba a mí mismo por no poder hacer nada más para ayudarlo a salir del hoyo en el que Brad lo había metido. Odiaba a Brad por haber llegado a lastimarlo de aquella manera. Patrick en aquel momento estaba herido y quería ser yo quien se encargara de curarlo. Quería hacer ver a Patrick que él valía mucho más que una relación en secreto, que valía mucho más las sobras que Brad le daba al no aceptarse a sí mismo.

El de aquella noche fue un beso cargado de sentimiento, dulce y desesperado a la vez. Quería hacerle saber lo mucho que lo quería. Y estoy seguro, por lo que su mirada logró transmitirme, que él lo sintió. Y, sin embargo, no logré entender su reacción; porque actuó como si no hubiera entendido nada. Parecía sentirse culpable por todo lo que había ocurrido durante el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Pero aún si todo ese tiempo me había estado utilizando a mí solo para desahogarse, seguíamos siendo amigos y yo siempre iba a estar ahí para él.

Mi conclusión era que Patrick llevaba cargando esa culpa desde los primeros días y aquella noche finalmente le había estallado en la cara, pero creo todos tenemos derecho a sentirnos vulnerables de vez en cuando y buscar en alguien en quien apoyarnos. Y yo había estado más que feliz de que Patrick hubiera recurrido a mí.

Ahora el problema era que él creía que yo todo lo que yo había hecho o le había dejado hacer, había sido por lástima. Y yo tenía que hallar la manera de hacerle entender que eso no era cierto y eso implicaba que yo tendría que confesarle mis sentimientos, pues Patrick no parecía darse cuenta de cuánto me gustaba. Pero por muy estúpido que pueda sonar esto ahora, me daba miedo de confesar mis sentimientos en voz alta, a pesar de que a este punto fuera algo completamente obvio.

Por otro lado, no podía sacarme de la cabeza una de las cosas que Patrick había mencionado la noche anterior,  _ « _ _ Tú nunca has sido gay Charlie» _ . Y la verdad es que no sé qué pensar porque la verdad es que nunca se me había ocurrido la idea de que yo pudiera ser gay. No me gustaban los otros chicos, solo me gustaba Patrick.

Tenía literatura avanzada a la primera hora y me pareció buena idea hablar con Bill por un rato antes de que sonara el timbre que daba inicio a las clases. Aún era temprano, por lo que el salón estaba vacío y no había nadie que se preguntara qué hacía yo hablando con el profesor.

Descubrí que Bill se había puesto bastante sentimental porque siente que su primer año de enseñanza está llegando a su fin. Me contó que tenía planeado irse a Nueva York el año siguiente para escribir obras de teatro, pero que ya no estaba tan seguro de querer hacerlo, pues le gustaba mucho enseñar literatura a los chicos. Hablamos por un rato de las películas que me había encargado que viera, que por cierto me gustaron mucho.  _ Mi vida como un perro, la sociedad de los poetas muertos, El graduado _ … todas me habían parecido muy buenas y ya había terminado también las redacciones sobre ellas que Bill me había pedido.

—Te ves mal, Charlie.

—Ah, ¿enserio? —pregunté. No tenía idea de que mis actuales conflictos internos fueran tan fáciles de detectar a simple vista.

—Estas distraído, más de lo normal. —observó.

—Es Patrick —solté.

—¿Qué pasa con Patrick?

—Pues han pasado muchas cosas…o no, en realidad creo que ha pasado todo menos lo que yo quisiera que hubiera pasado. —hice una pausa, pero Bill no agregó nada, así que seguí hablando— Patrick es mi mejor amigo, y yo estoy feliz de que seamos amigos, porque cuando inicié la prepa no tenía ningún amigo y ahora los tengo a él y a Sam. Pero hace poco me di cuenta de que él me gusta, me gusta muchísimo, y no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad por eso…si no es que lo hice ya.

—Charlie, ¿Por qué te gusta Patrick? —Esperaba que se sorprendiera por lo menos un poco por el hecho de que le estuviera diciendo que estaba enamorado de un chico, pero la expresión de su rostro solo se suavizó.

—Patrick …es una de las personas más auténticas que he conocido, es libre, alegre, jamás se ha avergonzado de lo que es, se ha levantado por mucho que lo hayan lastimado y… —poco a poco las palabras abandonaron mi boca como un vómito verbal, expresando ideas que, aunque fueran mías yo mismo no había procesado anteriormente— es un gran amigo y siempre fue él el primero en apoyarme cuando cometí un error.

—Y por lo que veo, tú crees que él no te corresponde ¿no es así?

—No creo que lo haga, es decir, yo mismo no se lo he dicho lo que siento por él, al menos no con palabras.

—Pues deberías considerar seriamente el decírselo “con palabras”, porque si lo hicieras y aun así él te rechazara sería realmente una lástima, tendrías que oírte a ti mismo cuando hablas sobre él. No seré un experto en el tema del amor, pero más de una vez estuve en tu situación y sé lo que es estar enamorado de alguien que no sabes si va a corresponderte, y lo peor que puedes hacer es no hacer nada y dejar ese sentimiento morir, porque el dolor de un rechazo tarde o temprano desaparecerá, pero el no saber si algo hubiese podido llegar a pasar te carcomerá por el resto de tu vida.

Permanecí mudo por unos segundos, jamás había oído a Bill hablar tan profundamente de algo y me pregunté si todo lo que había dicho habría sido por una chica a la que nunca se atrevió a confesarle que la amaba y por lo que ahora se arrepiente. Pensé en su novia y me pregunté si se trataría de alguien de antes de que la conociera a ella. Si ese fuera el caso no estoy muy seguro de qué debería pensar sobre ello.

Recordé entonces aquella frase en griego que había aprendido en una de las películas que Bill me había pedido que viera: Carpe Diem. Había un libro de poesía que leían los chicos que aparecían en la película, y en la primera página de éste venía una inscripción que me gustó mucho (he tenido que volverla a buscar porque quería ponerla también en la carta, pero no quería equivocarme) Decía así:

__

_ «Me interné en los bosques porque quería vivir intensamente; quería sacarle el jugo a la vida. Desterrar todo lo que no fuese vida, para así, no descubrir en el instante de mi muerte que no había vivido» _

Ya sabía cuál era la decisión que debía tomar respecto a Patrick. Lo último que deseaba era recordar con tristeza el amor que sentía ahora por él en un futuro, y arrepentirme de no haberlo intentado.

…

Al llegar la hora del descanso, entré a la cafetería y fue Sam la primera en verme. Me saludó con una sonrisa al igual que Patrick, aunque escondiendo cierta incomodidad en su mirada. Pero la media hora siguiente nos la pasamos hablando como si nada hubiera pasado, eso sí, con Sam de intermediario entre ambos, ya que de haber estado solo, estoy seguro que Patrick me hubiese evitado. Una vez sonó el timbre cada quien se fue por su lado. Yo me dirigía a mi casillero a buscar mis libros para las siguientes clases cuando Sam me alcanzó y me tomó del hombro para detenerme.

—Charlie tenemos que hablar sobre Patrick. —soltó seriamente y yo no pude evitar preguntarme cómo sabía ella lo que había pasado—. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió anoche?

—¿Patrick no te contó nada? — pero a pesar de haber preguntado, ya sabía que la respuesta sería un no. Conocía lo suficiente a Patrick como para saber que pocas veces se quejaba con alguien más de sus problemas. E incluso si lo hacía, trataba de todas sus fuerzas de no ser una carga para nadie.

—Lo único que logré que me dijera fue que estuvo contigo, —dijo con cada nota de su voz cargada de preocupación— y estoy casi segura de que ni siquiera hubiera abierto la boca de no ser porque lo atrapé entrando a la casa de noche. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tuvo algo que ver con Brad?

—Sí y no. Pero la verdad es que sea lo que sea que hayas visto ha sido culpa mía. —confesé.

—¿Cómo que sí y no? Y, en cualquier caso, ¿cómo iba a ser culpa tuya? —noté que sus palabras pretendían calmarme y comprendí que no había considerado en ningún momento la posibilidad de que yo fuera el culpable de todo.

—Podríamos decir que Brad tuvo algo que ver, pero con quien Patrick se molestó anoche fue conmigo.

—Oh bueno, menos mal. —finalmente desfrunció el ceño y el alivio se vio reflejado en su rostro— Lo siento Charlie, de verdad creía que Brad había tratado de volver con él o algo así. Y por supuesto que confío en que Patrick se valora a sí mismo lo suficiente como para no dejarse engañar de nuevo, pero viendo cómo han estado las cosas últimamente… —suspiró— De cualquier forma, no me has dicho qué pasó, ¿por qué discutieron tú y Patrick?

—Es algo difícil de explicar. —dije tratando de evadir el tema.

Mas no mentía. No había reunido el valor suficiente para decirle a Patrick que me gustaba directamente y era igual de difícil decírselo a Sam.

—Inténtalo entonces.

—Podríamos decir que fue un malentendido…

—Deja de dar vueltas y dímelo ya. —me pidió Sam comenzando a molestarse.

—La manera más rápida que veo de explicártelo es empezando por el hecho de que me gusta Patrick.

—Espera, ¿Qué? — me interrumpió, sin dar crédito a lo que le decía.

—Pero lo más probable es que no sea algo mutuo. Aunque tal vez haya una posibilidad tomando en cuenta que tampoco me rechazó inmediatamente cuando lo besé.

—Charlie, espera un momento. ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

Fue entonces que comencé a contarle, en resumidas cuentas, todo lo que había pasado entre él y yo durante las noches de la última semana. Sam escuchó atentamente y sin interrumpirme, negando con desaprobación cada que mencionaba algo sobre los excesos a los que Patrick se estuvo sometiendo, pero por lo general no dijo nada acerca de ninguna de nuestras demás acciones. Al final sólo me abrazó en silencio y me di cuenta de lo mucho que me había hecho falta aquel gesto.

—Ay Charlie, solo tú eres tan idiota como para enamorarte de Patrick en un momento así. —murmuró contra mi hombro— Escucha, sé que tus intenciones no son malas y que no quieres molestar a Patrick. Pero en esta ocasión debes ignorar lo que te dijo porque lo que en realidad quiere es que le demuestres que de verdad lo quieres, no que te alejes de él. Porque por mucho que se esfuerce en ocultarlo, él es bastante inseguro de sí mismo y no soporta que le tengan lástima. Y en estos momentos no toleraría descubrir que lo que dices sentir por él es solo eso, lástima. Tiene miedo de volver a salir herido. Así que si quieres solucionar las cosas habla pronto con él, ¿vale?

Yo solo logré asentir, conmovido por el repentino apoyo de Sam. Al parecer, ese día todos a mi alrededor estaban bastante convencidos de que lo nuestro podía funcionar. Sólo faltaba él.


	6. No quiero vivir sin ti

Ese mismo día, decidí no dejar pasar más el tiempo y hablar con Patrick de una vez por todas. Tenía miedo, pero también confiaba en que todo saldría como tuviera que salir. Yo estaba muy enamorado de Patrick, pero tendría que aceptarlo si él no podía sentir lo mismo por mí.

Por otro lado, cada una de las veces en las que me había enamorado, habían resultado ser amores platónicos. Y a diferencia de lo que otros puedan pensar, el estar enamorado de alguien que no te corresponde no es tan malo como lo pintan, pues de alguna manera logras ser feliz mientras esa persona sea feliz.

Una vez que Sam me dejó a solas, corrí de inmediato a buscar a Patrick, a quien encontré de espaldas en el pasillo continuo, caminando en dirección a su próxima clase. Me acerqué a él, llamándolo por su nombre y en cuanto volteó a verme su expresión cambió a una de exasperación.

—Patrick…

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan pronto vienes a decirme que no puedes vivir sin mí? —preguntó de mala manera, pero con aquel tono burlesco que tanto le caracterizaba.

Yo solo me encogí de hombros.

—No quiero vivir sin ti. —Admití y Patrick me miró como si yo hubiera dicho exactamente lo último que él esperaba escuchar.

—¿Por qué no puedo enojarme contigo? —se quejó. Parecía cansado, sus ojeras estaban fuertemente marcadas y no resultaba difícil adivinar que seguramente no había dormido más de dos horas. Me sentí culpable, porque sabía que era el responsable, yo tampoco había dormido—. Te pedí una sola cosa y tardaste menos de un día en venir a hacer lo contrario.

—Me pareció que sería mejor no hacerte caso— respondí—. No quiero pasar nuestros últimos días en la prepa juntos sin poder hablar contigo.

Patrick suspiró y justo cuando estaba a punto de replicar algo, lo interrumpí.

—Escúchame por favor, necesito hablar contigo. —le pedí y tengo la sensación de que Patrick sólo cedió porque mis palabras salieron casi en forma de súplica.

—Las clases están por empezar, vamos afuera.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y comenzando a caminar camino al patio, sin girarse en ningún momento para confirmar si yo lo seguía. Asentí, aunque no pudiera verme y caminé tras él hasta que llegamos al patio, donde Patrick se recargó de lado contra la pared del edificio y yo lo imité, quedando los dos frente a frente.

Hasta ese momento, no se me había ocurrido que fuera a ponerme nervioso, pero de pronto lo estuve.

—¿Y bien Charlie? Habla.

—Estoy enamorado de ti. —confesé. Luego pensé en todas las confesiones que había leído en los libros o visto en películas y me pregunté si no debería haber dicho algo más, pero de todas formas no pude agregar nada.

—No, no lo estás. —dijo desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

—Si lo estoy.

—¿Por qué me lo estás diciendo ahora? —preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

—Porque quiero que lo sepas. No… tienes que responder nada si no quieres. 

—Las cosas no funcionan así, maldición. —soltó molesto, y volvió a mirarme a los ojos—No puedes simplemente ir y confesarle tus sentimientos a alguien sin esperar nada a cambio.

—¿Debería esperar algo a cambio? —pregunté y juro que Patrick se sonrojó un poco al captar la verdadera pregunta, aunque tratara de ocultarlo.  _ ¿Debería esperar algo a cambio de ti? _

__

—Carajo Charlie.

En ese momento me invadió la decepción, pues a pesar de saber que no había ninguna garantía de que Patrick sintiera lo mismo por mí, nada me había realmente preparado para el rechazo. No pude responder nada, tan solo aparté la mirada, sintiéndome repentinamente avergonzado.

—¿Puedo besarte? —preguntó entonces, acercándose más a mí.

—¿Qué?

Patrick no respondió a mi pregunta, me tomó del mentón y me besó por primera vez en el día.

—Eres realmente lento para algunas cosas, ¿sabías? —se quejó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

No me dio la oportunidad de contestar al haberme vuelto a besar al instante, pero me alegro porque de cualquier manera no hubiera sabido qué responder.

—Te quiero Charlie.


	7. Fin

10 de junio de 1992

Desde el día en que envié la última carta, el tiempo se me ha estado escapando como arena entre los dedos. 

La última semana de clases fue por mucho la mejor de toda mi vida. 

Nunca me había molestado realmente el tener que ir a la escuela, pero tampoco había sentido nunca las ganas irracionales de ir que comencé a sentir apenas despertaba, sabiendo que vería a Patrick allí.

Aquellos últimos días juntos en la prepa definitivamente valdrían los años que pasaría después sin él.

No era que nuestra relación hubiera cambiado demasiado de cuándo éramos sólo amigos, pero había montones de pequeños matices que la hacían sentir diferente; el tomarnos de la mano en los pasillos, las bromas y los besos furtivos, las sonrisas bobas que compartíamos. 

Y aún cuando tantos aspectos de mi vida han cambiado drásticamente durante este año, sigo sin poder creer que esta es la manera en la que terminó mi primer año de preparatoria.

Ayer fue la noche del baile y pasaron muchísimas cosas. 

Para empezar, tuve que darles explicaciones a mis padres y a mi hermana sobre por qué iba a ir yo al baile de graduación siendo que yo apenas acababa de comenzar la prepa. Esto terminó conmigo contándoles acerca de mi relación con Patrick. Todos quedaron bastante sorprendidos “¿Eres gay Charlie?”, me preguntaron, y yo no supe responderles. Sinceramente, no entiendo por qué la gente se preocupa tanto por ese tipo de cosas. Me gusta Patrick y eso es todo. A pesar de su inicial consternación, nadie puso objeciones cuando subí al auto de Patrick que pasaba a recogerme.

Íbamos solos, nos veríamos con los demás en el baile. Se suponía que el trayecto de mi casa a la fiesta fuera largo, pero a mí se me fue en un suspiro. Patrick se veía realmente emocionado, a pesar de las bromas que soltaba acerca de lo terriblemente mala que seguramente sería la música, sonreía y a menudo despegaba la mirada del camino para verme a mí mientras hablaba. Me encantaban su risa y el brillo de sus mejillas, llevaba un traje de color azul oscuro que le iba perfecto, se ajustaba a su cuerpo y le daba un aire elegante que no rara vez se veía en el. Una vez que el auto se detuvo en el aparcamiento no pude contenerme más y lo besé. Ambos nos reímos al separarnos, lo había tomado por sorpresa, era raro que fuera yo el que iniciara algo.

El baile no pudo haber sido mejor. 

Tal y como había predicho Patrick, la música al principio resultó ser mala, pues quienes tocaban eran una banda de covers no muy buena llamada The Gypsies of the Allegheny, pero al final todo el mundo se divirtió bailando.

Patrick y yo nos habíamos limitado a quedarnos fuera charlando con Alice y bebiendo ponche, mirando como la fiesta se desarrollaba a nuestro alrededor. Pero fue entonces que la canción que tocaban hasta ese momento llegó a su fin y dio paso a una tonada que reconocería en cualquier parte. Era  _ How soon is now? _ de  _ The Smiths _

Tanto Patrick como yo nos miramos entre nosotros, y entonces volteamos a ver a Sam, que nos confirmó con una sonrisa que era obra suya.

Ambos vacilamos un poco, pero tras dejar pasar un par de segundos Patrick me tomó de la mano y decidimos entrar a bailar también, al fin y al cabo de eso se trataba todo aquello.

No fue hasta entonces, en medio de aquel bullicio, que caí en la cuenta de que realmente no sabía bailar. Cuando se lo confesé a Patrick temiendo hacer algún ridículo él solo se rió.

—Qué importa —dijo— quedémonos así solo un rato más.

—De acuerdo —respondí.

Las miradas se detenían en nosotros más tiempo del habitual, nos miraban chicos a los que conocía y chicos a los que no recordaba haber visto jamás. Brad también nos miraba, mientras bailaba con su novia, desde el otro lado del salón. No supe descifrar qué era lo que pensaba mientras nos veía. 

_ I am the son _

_ And the heir _

_ Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar _

Patrick parecía ni siquiera darse cuenta, a él nunca le habían importado aquella clase de cosas. ¿Qué más daba si los demás nos veían?

_ I am human and I need to be loved _

En ese momento éramos solamente él y yo, bailando al compás de la canción, nada más tenía por qué importarnos.

_ Just like everybody else does _

—¿Te lo hubieras imaginado? —preguntó Patrick de repente— ¿Que esto terminaría así? 

Negué con la cabeza. 

—Es una locura —dije. 

Lo era. Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace unos meses, que esa noche estaría allí, con Patrick como mi pareja en un baile escolar, me hubiera reído. 

Pero ahí estábamos. 

—Una locura —repitió sonriente.

—Patrick. 

—¿Qué pasa? 

—Te amo. 

No respondió, no hizo falta. Sus manos pasaron de mis hombros a mi nuca y sus labios se posaron sobre los míos. 

Minutos después salimos del gimnasio tomados de la mano y conversando entre risas, aún con los vasos de ponche en las manos libres. 

Supuse que nos dirigiríamos a su auto como de costumbre pero en cuanto hice ademán de caminar en esa dirección, Patrick me dio un ligero tirón. 

—Aún no, no hay que irnos todavía, hay un lugar al que quiero ir contigo una última vez. 

Asentí y dejé que me guiara. Poco después llegamos al campo de fútbol, subimos las gradas y una vez estuvimos en lo más alto, Patrick se puso ambas manos en la cintura mientras recorría con la mirada el campus entero con expresión solemne. 

Al final soltó un teatral suspiro. 

—Nop. No voy a extrañar este lugar en lo absoluto. 

Luego se giró hacia mí, que me había parado a su lado mientras me terminaba mi ponche, y dijo:

—Aunque a ti sí que te voy a extrañar.

—Seguiremos viéndonos —dije yo encogiéndome de hombros— aún tenemos el resto de las vacaciones. 

—Una pequeña eternidad de tres meses —añadió al tiempo que me rodeaba la cintura con un brazo. 

—¿Te parece poco? 

—Supongo que tendré que conformarme, pero aún así no te salvarás de verme cada fin de semana, mi universidad no queda lejos. 

—Los esperaré con ansias —dije y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro. 

Sentí la sonrisa de Patrick antes de verla y también sonreí. 

El resto de la noche lo pasamos juntos bajo la luz de la luna.

Fue especial. 

Las cursilerias salieron de nuestros labios por sí mismas y nos hicimos más promesas de las que quizás seríamos capaces de cumplir, pero en ese momento ser realistas no importaba. 

Fue estando sentados en el asiento trasero del auto de Patrick que las caricias y los besos fugaces terminaron dando paso a algo más. En cuestión de minutos los sacos y las corbatas desaparecieron, y los botones abrochados de mi camisa fueron reducidos a la mitad, para posteriormente terminar siendo removidos por completo. 

Patrick acarició cada centímetro de mi piel con ambas manos mientras me besaba. Poco después sus besos descendieron a mi cuello y clavículas, se convirtieron en suaves mordidas.

Yo terminé sumido en un estado de ensoñación en el que sólo era capaz de centrar mi atención en los numerosos lunares que adornaban su pecho y espalda. También tenía un par en el cuello. 

Y entonces llegó un momento en el que ambos nos quedamos en blanco, sabiendo qué era lo que venía a continuación. 

Patrick me miró, yo le aguanté la mirada por un par de segundos, y ambos estallamos en un coro de carcajadas nerviosas. 

No llegamos más lejos. 

Nos abrazamos y nos susurramos palabras de amor al oído, miramos las estrellas y escuchamos la cinta de  _ un invierno _ , que era la favorita de Patrick a pesar de que le hubiese regalado ya otros dos. "Es por los recuerdos que esta guarda", decía. 

Tenemos un mundo por delante, y no sé qué vaya a ser de nosotros durante los siguientes tres meses de vacaciones que nos quedan, ni qué vaya a ser de nuestra relación una vez que Patrick se vaya a la universidad. 

Soy sólo el chico que colocó la canción  _ Asleep  _ dos veces en la misma cinta, y Patrick el hermanastro gay de la chica que alguna vez me pareció inalcanzable.

Pero estoy enamorado de Patrick y no estoy dispuesto a dejar ir esto tan fácilmente, así que la vida puede poner frente a nosotros todos los obstáculos que quiera, ya que pienso superarlos todos.

Voy a dejar de escribir aquí porque si no paro ahora creo que terminaré extendiéndome demasiado. Además de que la luz comienza a filtrarse por las cortinas del cuarto de Patrick y no creo que tarde mucho en despertar.

Con cariño, Charlie.

**Fin**


End file.
